undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AlphaMono!Sans
“alright. you’ve destroyed my universe, slaughtered '''uncountably' infinite numbers of people, destroyed the entire balance of the Multi-Universal Network, killed 76 Gods, obliterated time and space, transcended the entire concept of concepts (which sounds weird as hell) just to kill people more effectively, and you’re still somehow staying silent. I guess that does suit your name, but, it’s time. I’ve come this far so I can finally wipe your damn a** from existence. *SØ, ŁÊT THĒ ŠHØŴ BĖGĮÑ*'' AlphaMono!Sans '''to '''S1LENCE, The Final Avatar of Chaos, in their first encounter. AlphaMono!Sans is an AU version of Sans created by GamingGXBlader. Originally known as RUNE!Sans, his universe and multiple other universes were destroyed by the abstract chaos, S1LENCE, and he vows revenge on S1LENCE, so his fallen friends and family can rest in peace with his eradication. History AlphaMono!Sans was originally RUNE!Sans. RUNE was an inhabitant of RUNE!Tale, an utopian AU full of amazing knowledge and ancient Runes, with histories of entire eras inscribed on them. The AU flourished in the Multi-Universe Network, a network composed of multiple Alternate Universes bonded together by a dimensional singularity. RUNE!Tale was the AU that flourished the most among the other AUs, and had many collections of tales, events, etc. The Creator was fully active, and contributed daily to the AU, resulting in it being one of the gems of the Network. However, the AUs of the Network were plagued by the appearance of S1LENCE, an abstract embodiment of Chaos (entropy), whose only purpose was to consume worlds and erase them. The Network fell prey to the onslaught of S1LENCE, and RUNE’s beloved world was demolished. In complete hopelessness he waited for his death. However, at the last moment a human woman, (later introduced to him as Celicalia, an embodiment of HOPE created by Aegis in an effort to halt S1LENCE‘s onslaught) freed him from his shackles, and offered him power, which he wholeheartedly accepted. After this, RUNE christened himself a new name (AlphaMono, or AM for short), and began his duties as the Primary God of Multiversal Travel in exchange of Celicalia’s aid to track down S1LENCE and destroy it. He vowed to avenge his destroyed world. Through hundreds of years he gained knowledge about the entirety of the vast Multiverse, and implemented it. Soon he met Obelisk, who he became friends with, and who showed him how to use his abilities to their fullest extent. About 578 years after the destruction of the Network, AlphaMono was drawn to a strange void, which emanated extreme amounts of energy. In this Void however, he found multiple robed and hooded figures kneeling to the central area, in which floated three SOULs. In a hypnotic state, he made his way to the centre and grabbed the SOULs, which were calling out to him. A flash of light blinded him, and he found himself back at the Monotone Void, shortly after discovering OVER Mode. He had absorbed the Three Ungodly SOULs, which originated from the Ultimate Chaos, a void-like area which surged with abstract, completely transcendent energy. The Three Ungodly SOULS were the epicentre of the energy flow, and the power exhibited by one of them rivalled that of beings who were so powerful that their mere thoughts could destroy infinitely-layered cosmologies. Now he still pursues S1LENCE, in the hopes of destroying it with his newfound power. Appearance AlphaMono is a skeleton who wears a greyish-black hoodie (more of a fusion of a trenchcoat and a hoodie) which extends down to his knees. Underneath he wears a grey shirt and grey pants. He also wears white sneakers. AlphaMono prefers to keep his hood on at all times. He has a black right pupil and a purple left pupil. His right hand is coloured grey, with black fingers and a hole engraved in its palm. A smile is fixated on his face which is completely black and due to this, no teeth show. After the Soul Absorption came to pass AlphaMono’s black right eye glows only, and his left has a scar across it. He retains his hoodie, but the hood is a lighter shade of grey. He now wears light grey shorts with black stripes, his right hand a lighter shade of green. He has now gained a new battle form,“OVER Mode”. In this form AlphaMono has a completely black appearance, with no colour shown except in his right eye. While the reset of his body becomes completely black, his right eye glows a deep purplish-black colour. Personality AlphaMono tends to be stoic, hardly taking notice of people that greet/attempt to extract with him, merely dismissing them. He has an affinity for puns, and will often tell many of them to close friends during his free time. He is calculating and intelligent, and cherishes mathematic as “the best subject in the entire infinite totality”. AlphaMono often watches AUs develop, and enjoys it. He focuses on collecting information on Creators, Gods, the Multiverse, abstract/conceptual existences, and is often fascinated by them. He despises S1LENCE to the greatest degree, and wishes to eradicate it from everything that it is possible to eradicate it from. AlphaMono spends his free time collecting Void Meridians (intangible pockets of extra-dimensional space which contain singularities within them), and experimenting on them. Relationships Celicalia Being AlphaMono’s saviour, he respects her and the two generally get along well. AlphaMono slightly dislikes her easygoing attitude despite their dangerous mission and wishes she would take things more seriously. He does like her puns. Their relationship is that of a master-pupil one, with Celicalia being the former and AlphaMono the latter. Obelisk They have conversed a few times and have become friends. They get along well, and share a mutual interest in watching AUs develop. AU Sanses AlphaMono has befriended multiple AU Sanses and gets along great with them. They mostly give him a tour of the AU, and he has helped them multiple times on many occasions. A few of them have even offered to train him, playing a huge role in helping him become powerful. Powers and Abilities Gaster Blaster Summoning AM!Sans can summon CORE!Blasters, enhanced versions of Gaster Blasters. These blasters can eradicate enemies with ease dealing 999-999,999 damage upon impact, possessing enough power to destroy mountains . In OVER Mode, the power is amplified to being able to effortlessly erase concepts ingrained within reality itself, which exist through necessity such as death, destruction, destiny, etc. He can summon dozens of them, although summoning too many leads to very high energy drain, with the energy drain being exceptionally high to summon just one of these. This drawback is completely nullified in OVER Mode. Enhanced Durability AM!Sans possesses a very high level of DEF, which in turn allows him to survive many deadly attacks. He can survive attacks strong enough to carve mountains, and tank the attacks of LV.25 Players, albeit with difficulty Transcendental Durability In OVER Mode, AlphaMono can effortlessly tank hits from nigh-omnipotent entities, and even survive an attack powerful enough to effortlessly eradicate uncountably infinite totalities without even showcasing the full extent of this ability, which is likely beyond uncountable infinite. Enhanced Physical Strength AlphaMono posseses physical strength equivalent to that of the force of wall-destroying attacks, being able to effortlessly shatter the spine of a Corrupt Human, and kick through a wall, destroying it completely in the process. Transcendental Attack AlphaMono!Sans can effortlessly erase concepts and abstract beings which fully transcend definition itself. He has been shown to erase reality itself through OVER Mode, a completely contradicting action. His attacks seem to transcend any form of logic or illogic, similar to his durability. Nigh-Bottomless Energy AlphaMono has extremely high levels of stamina, being able to fight for years straight with medium levels of exhaustion. He has tremendous amounts of energy, being able to summon dozens of CORE Blasters and CODED Bones in battle. Infinite Energy AlphaMono has transcendental levels of energy and stamina, and can fight for an uncountably infinite amount of time with no form of exhaustion in OVER Mode. Bone Manipulation AlphaMono can manipulate CODED Bones, extremely powerful bone attacks which deal 99-99,999 damage upon impact, and can shatter through steel barriers with ease. These travel at hypersonic speeds, and can impale Corrupt Humans without them noticing. This does drain a tremendous amount of energy upon use however. In OVER Mode, the energy limitation is completely negated, and these bones have equivalent power to CORE Blasters in OVER Mode. Enhanced Speed AlphaMono can travel at supersonic speeds, and easily react to/dodge hypersonic attacks. He can intercept multiple attacks at once, and easily outpace most opponents. Transcendental Speed AlphaMono’s speed in Over MODE defies logic, and his reaction speed is beyond infinite itself. Final Stand This is a technique, which upon use raises AlphaMono’s DEF Stat to his current LV x 99, raising his DEF an incredible amount at the expense of all his energy. OVER Mode This is a form of AlphaMono, activated only when AlphaMono is in infinite danger, and which upon deactivation completely erases him from existence for the duration of 5 months, reassimilating him after the time has passed. Upon activation AlphaMono becomes an abstract, completely transcendental being exempt from each and every form/application of logic, illogic, existence, nonexistence, life, death, duality, etc. He reaches a state which is TRULY beyond the concept of definition, free from all concepts, all meaning. He becomes truth, and truth becomes him. He becomes something beyond power itself. This form lasts for a limited time, only lasting for 5 minutes as a trade off to its unfathomable power. Trivia * AlphaMono was originally far more powerful in his base form, but he was nerfed due to seeming a bit unrealistic in the perception of the author. * AlphaMono likes chicken flavoured ketchup instead of normal ketchup. * He resides in the Monotone Void, a pocket dimension of his creation. * At peak power in his base form, AlphaMono surpasses the power of Abyss!Sans by x3. * AlphaMono is also the Secondary God of Nonexistence, and also a Minor God of Code, along with other roles. * AlphaMono can manipulate code, however due to the author’s laziness it is not included in the Powers and Abilities section. * AlphaMono‘s main enemy was the Devourgeddon, however it was changed to S1LENCE in the revamp. * The reason why most of the author’s creations seem overtly OP is because he likes OP things a bit too much. Gallery AlphaMono!Sans/Gallery Huge thanks to Sans753 for making the sprite. Category:Out-code Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Male Category:God Category:Sans Category:Chaotic Good Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:@/\/\0/\/0TaLe Category:OP Category:Powerful Category:Skeleton